Storm Front Part 1
In the Temporal Cold War In the Storm Front '' |image= |series= |production=40358-077/401 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Manny Coto |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572240 |guests=Golden Brooks as Alicia Travers, Jack Gwaltney as Vosk, John Fleck as Silik, Matt Winston as Temporal Agent Daniels, Christopher Neame as German General, Steven R. Schirripa as Carmine, Mark Elliot Silverberg as Kraul, David Pease as Alien Technician, Burr Middleton as Newsreel Narrator, Joe Maruzzo as Sal, Tom Wright as Ghrath, J. Paul Boehmer as SS Agent and John Harnagel as Joe Prazki |previous_production=Zero Hour |next_production=Storm Front Part 2 |episode=ENT S04E01 |airdate=8 October 2004 |previous_release=Zero Hour |next_release=Storm Front Part 2 |story_date(s)=Unknown (1944) |previous_story=Zero Hour |next_story=Storm Front Part 2 }} =Summary= Following the events of Zero Hour, Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III and Ensign Travis Mayweather survive the attacks by P-51 Mustangs on their shuttlepod and arrive back on Enterprise. Temporal Agent Daniels, near death, suddenly appears to Doctor Phlox in sickbay. He warns that an alien named Vosk, the leader of a faction of the Temporal Cold War, has altered the timeline with catastrophic consequences. Enterprise was brought to the mid-20th century to end the Temporal Cold War between several factions including the Federation. On Earth, Captain Jonathan Archer escapes from the Germans when American resistance fighters ambush his convoy. Wounded, he is taken to a Resistance safehouse in Brooklyn. With the Germans controlling the U.S. Eastern Seaboard, it is revealed that the aliens, known as the Na'kuhl, have sworn allegiance to Nazi Germany. Further, they are providing them with advanced weapons and technology in exchange for material and supplies to build a conduit that will take them back to their own time period. Meanwhile, Silik, the leader of the Suliban Cabal, had boarded Enterprise and manages to steal a shuttlepod to fly to Earth. Tucker and Mayweather are then sent to find Silik along with the shuttlepod. Archer contacts Sub-commander T'Pol using a stolen communicator and is transported back to Enterprise. Before dying, Daniels asks Archer to stop the Na'Kuhl from using the conduit and becoming even more dangerous. On Earth, the away team find and destroy the shuttlepod, but are captured and taken in for interrogation. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Anonymous on Friday, October 08, 2004 - 7:31 pm: Daniels asked where the Captain was. Later, he told the Captain why he brought him to the past. Or, did he mean why he brought Enterprise to the past? If he did transport the Captain, then he should know where he is. If he didn't transport the Captain, then who did? Rene on Friday, October 08, 2004 - 8:22 pm: or he assumed the Enterprise found Archer by now.LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: But Daniels already knew that Archer was going on the mission to the Xindi Weapon, so he should already know that Archer would not be on the Enterprise. # Influx on Friday, October 08, 2004 - 8:28 pm:''This would have been a good opportunity for a few lines on Hoshi's part. She had very few lines, but finally we get to see her at her job, and this would have been a great time for her to talk to the captain before everyone else. The way it's presented, it's an impish "oooh, I've got a little secret for you guys" instead of "Captain Archer!! You're alive!!" 'Josh M on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:43 pm: I actually liked that scene. It seemed to me that she was fighting back tears or something.' # ''elwood on Saturday, October 09, 2004 - 1:16 pm: It looks like Salik just wants a transport to Earth, why didn't he ask? It seems he is not the bad guy here. Do you really expect Archer to believe that? # Its kind of obvious that Archer is a prisoner on this truck. He is also very easy to distingiush from the Soldiers with their uniforms. He has no weapon and his hands are tied. WHY did that attacker shoot him? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: It’s not so obvious. All the shooter knew was that Archer’s uniform was different from his captors, but not that he was an American. As for being unarmed and bound, the shooter was far away enough that he may not have been able to see that his hands were tied, and if he shot him from behind, he may not have known that he had no weapon. Even if Archer didn’t have one in his hand, for all the shooter knew, he could’ve had one on his uniform, and in any case, the shooter couldn’t just let him get away. Remember what happened when Tom Hanks let that German soldier go in Saving Private Ryan? # Lee Jamilkowski (Ljamilkowski) on Saturday, October 09, 2004 - 11:47 pm: Now, the big question is how and when did Silik board the ship? Unless he's been hiding onboard since the Suliban took Archer to talk with FutureGuy in THE EXPANSE, there's got to be some other time and place that he got aboard the ship. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: Moreover, Daniels told Archer in Cold Front that Future Guy can only communicate through time, but not travel, as he can. So how can Silik be in the past? Did the Cabal acquire time travel technology? # Trike on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 12:01 am: # What was the purpose of the alien meeting with the New Yorker? I can't think of one, except as a plot device to facilitate Archer's return to the ship. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: Prazki explained that the alien was a customer who paid him for information. # I know the timing is fuzzy, but couldn't have Trip detonated the explosives on the shuttlepod before the Nazis boarded it? Their deaths were needless, yet Trip felt no remorse. Josh M on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:43 pm: You know Star Trek. All Nazis/bad guys are bad and must be killed without remorse. Well, that's what recent Star Trek seems to indicate.SeniramUK 17:44, November 28, 2018 (UTC) There may have been a pre set timer, to allow whoever set the explosives time to escape the blast radius. # Further, wouldn't the dogs and soldiers been too distracted by the explosion to immediately track down Trip and Travis? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: Perhaps Trip and Travis ran headlong into the Jeep and the dog Nazi, so that the two of them were in between the Nazis and the explosion. Perhaps the jeep was on its way to the explosion, using the road that would take it there, and perhaps the guy with the dog was also on his way there, but spotted someone running away, and decided they were responsible.SeniramUK 17:44, November 28, 2018 (UTC) In any case, the dogs and soldiers were probably trained on how to handle explosions! # It would appear that shuttlepods come loaded with enough explosives to blow them up real good. Trip and Travis didn't transport down with any, which would have seemed incredibly risky. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: We don’t know that. Given how explosives can be made smaller and smaller as they become more sophisticated, who knows how tiny 2150’s explosives can be? They could’ve had them in their jackets. SeniramUK 17:44, November 28, 2018 (UTC) It’s more likely that the pod was fitted with an emergency destruct system. # The battle line ran from Lake Erie in the north, down through Ohio, along the West Virginia-Kentucky border, then further south along a fairly even trajectory. This line is really too straight and discounts local geography. It seems more likely that U.S. troops in the East might fall back to the Appalachian Mountains, but attempt to hold position there. This would protect industrial cities in the near Midwest such as Pittsburgh, Cleveland and Detroit, which would be vital to a war effort. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: Was the geography the same 60 years ago as it is today? Also, the line curves three or four times after West Virginia/Kentucky. How is it straight? # The Undesirable Element on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 2:10 pm: Daniels tells Archer that if he stops Vosk, the Temporal Cold War would never have happened. Now let's take a look at some of the things that the TCW has affected on Enterprise. 1. It was responsible for rushing the launch of the Enterprise to return Klaang to Quo'nos in Broken Bow. 2. Silik saved the Enterprise from a ship malfunction in Cold Front. 3. Innocent Suliban are detained by Tandarans in Detained 4. The Enterprise destroyed a colony's atmosphere in Shockwave Part 1. (I cannot remember whether that colony was restored by the end of Shockwave Part 2 or not.) 5. Earth's first contact with the Tholians in Future Tense. 6. The Xindi attack Earth killing millions because they were told that humans would destroy their future homeworld in The Expanse. 7. The Delphic Expanse was destroyed. Zero Hour Since it's fairly obvious that Archer will stop Vosk by the end of the next episode, I'd like to know how they're going to resolve having the Temporal Cold War erased from existence. If it never starts, wouldn't that create a massive temporal paradox??? ScottN on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 4:48 pm: I'm not sure that 6 & 7 are related to the TCW. They're more related to the Guardians wanting to remake our galaxy in their image. Even FutureGuy wanted the Xindi stopped. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: Number 3 occurred long before the Enterprise entered the picture. # In order to destroy the shuttlepod, Travis and Tucker go down to Earth to set explosive charges. Since they know where the pod is, why not simply launch a torpedo at it. If they wanted to find Silik first, they should still have returned to the ship once they determined that he wasn't there, and THEN shot the torpedo at the pod. That would have eliminated any danger of communication interference from the explosion. Besides, once it was revealed that this is an alternate history, there's no need to prevent changes in the timeline. Sparrow47 on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 9:20 pm: They didn't go down there to destroy it, they went to retrieve it if possible. Once they determined they didn't have the time to fix the shuttle, they went to Plan B. # If Vosk and his clan were so important to the Temporal Cold War, where were they during the Xindi Arc? Shouldn't something like that have concerned them? Trike on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 9:48 pm: My speculation is that Vosk is from the same race as Future Guy, if not Future Guy himself. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: I imagine that they saw that Archer would succeed in destroying the Xindi Weapon. # Vosk mentions a virus that could be spread throughout the world that would kill all non-Aryan people. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but not all enemies of the Nazis were non-Aryan. (Like... let's say... America and England for instance.) Sparrow47 on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 9:20 pm: America was distinctly non-Aryan. According to my understanding of Nazi racial doctorine, the Blacks/Slavs/Asians/Latinos had watered down the Americans' racial purity (whatever purity they'd once had, of course) such that they were not supposed to be much of a factor in the war; this is one of the reasons Hitler declared war on the U.S. after Pearl Harbor- they thought, "eh, they can't do much." You're right about England, though. # Vosk and his buddy seem to talk like this virus would be the greatest thing since sliced bread. Also, from my fascism and nazism class, I can tell you that the Nazis had a much bigger problem with Communists and Socialists (most of whom were Aryan) than with Jews and non-Aryans. Anti-Semitism was certainly important to them, but not THE most important priority. Sparrow47 on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 9:20 pm: *puts on history nerd cap* I'm going to dispute this view. Yes, there was no love lost between the Fascists and the Socialists, but the fact remains that during wartime, the Germans sunk vast resources into the internment/execution of Jews, because to them, it was another front in the larger war. There was the Eastern front, against the Russians, the Western front, against the British (and later the U.S.), there was the African front (same group as the West), and there was the internal front, trying to purge the Jewish race out of existence. The Undesirable Element on Sunday, October 10, 2004 - 10:30 pm: Yes, but I'm going to dispute your disputing. (*puts on an equally impressive "I don't know crap about WWII but I like to pretend I do" cap*) What the Nazis said about their goals and what actually happened didn't always coincide. They often said that they had big plans about racial purity and disregarding bourgeois society, but ultimately they compromised their beliefs over and over again in order to gain power. By 1944, most Nazis would consider holding onto foreign lands (in order to gain more natural resources) to be more important than wiping out the Jewish threat. The point I was trying to make is that targeting those people who are biologically non-Aryan would not solve all of Germany's problems. They still had a lot of problems from people who were biologically Aryan. Sparrow47 on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 4:53 pm: Okay. I see the point that you're making at the end of the paragraph; even if the Nazis could wipe out all non-Aryans via a pathogen, they still wouldn't be in a perfect situation. That said, I'm going to continue to quibble with what you said at the beginning of the paragraph. Basically, the Nazis had Two Big Goals in the war: (in no particular order) 1) Breathing Room, and 2) the Extermination of the Jews. They didn't really compromise on either. They drove themselves to the gates of Moscow by pushing along a vast front with some of the war's most brutal fighting, and they decimated the Jewish population in Central and Eastern Europe. By 1944, obviously, things weren't going so well, but they continued to divert massive resources to operate the death camps, and they indeed increased the rate at which they were killing Jews. This, to me, suggests that the extermination of the Jews was a bigger priority. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:56 pm: But the Final Solution was part of the Nazi’s ideological goals (as opposed to their military ones), and Vosk was merely addressing that front. # Malcolm would certainly be proud. America (which had distance and power on its side) is invaded by the Nazis, but Winston Churchill is still broadcasting support messages. One would think that enemies closer to Germany would have been eliminated first before moving overseas. Stone Cold Steven Of None on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 11:37 am: It's possible the original British Bulldog was broadcasting from Canada; there were plans to evac the Government and the Royal Family there if the Germans took over England. On the other hand I would've thought the Germans would've invaded Canada too. # LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 12:59 am: Were Winston’s Churchill’s speeches ever repeated over the radio years after he originally gave them? I ask, because in the second scene of Act 1, the crew listen to a portion of one in the Situation Room that goes: “As to the youth of all the Brittons, I say, you cannot stop. There’s no halting-place at this point. We’ve now reached a point in the journey where there can be no pause. We must go on. It must be world anarchy, or world order.” That’s from Churchill’s The Price of Greatness is Responsibility speech, which he gave at Harvard in 1943. But Alicia tells Archer in the final moment of the Act that it’s 1944.Anonymous on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 12:19 pm: Churchill must have given his speech twice, the first time when he gave it, and the second time in this episode. # After the above scene in Act 1, we see Silik crawling on the ceiling of a corridor on the Enterprise, decloak, and drop to the floor, where he proceeds on foot. Why does he decloak? It obviously uses a lot of energy! # In Act 1, after Reed tells T’Pol and Trip about battles in Virginia and Ohio, Phlox tries to get Porthos to eat chicken liver with grated cheddar. Why is he giving him cheese when he knows how sick it makes him? ' ''Merat on Wednesday, October 13, 2004 - 3:26 pm: From what we saw in that scene it didn't look like Porthos was eating anything at all. The cheese was a ploy to get him to eat the chicken liver. SeniramUK 17:44, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Like many humans, Porthos enjoys foods that are bad for him!' # Alicia mentions to Archer after he wakes up in the final scene of Act 1 that she deduced that he was in the Navy because the patch on his uniform said “Enterprise.” But didn’t she notice that that ship on that same patch didn’t really resemble a sea vessel? 'Josh M on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:43 pm: She may not have realized that it was even a ship. She's probably never seen anything like it.' # In the opening scene of Act 2, Vosk suggests to the General the use of a plague designed to target non-Aryans, as an alternative to extermination camps. How can a pathogen tell the difference between Aryans and non-Aryans? Race is entirely subjectively, and is not accounted for at the genetic level. A pathogen would not be able to tell the difference between people of different races. 'Anonymous on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 12:34 pm: I took this to be a lie from the alien to an ignorant human. Also, he is only suggesting aid that he might give in the future to get current cooperation. In reality, either the pathogen would be lethal to all, or it would do nothing. But, by that time the aliens would have their tunnel and the upper hand. It's sort of similar to what give happened w/ the Xindi & their alien connection.' # When Archer asked Daniels if he was human in Cold Front, Daniels said, “More or less.” ClaytonR suggested on that episode’s board that he was a hologram, since he survived being “killed” by Silik in that episode, and because the signature of the “explosion” caused by Silik’s weapon looked more like a hologram dissipating. But Phlox examines Daniels’ physiology in this episode and tells T’Pol in Act 2 that some tissue in his body is 100 years old, and some is almost fetal. This establishes that he’s not a hologram or artificial being. So how did he survive being blasted by Silik in Cold Front? And if the phrase “more or less” human meant that he was partly non-human, why didn’t he mention the other races from which he’s descended? 'Josh M on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 6:43 pm: It's possible that the Daniels in Cold Front was a hologram and that in his subsequent appearances like in Shockwave he was not. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 11, 2004 - 7:02 pm: Why would he do this? It might make sense to appear in person first, and then, after the encounter with Silik, realizing that just sending a hologram would be safer, but not the reverse. And besides, what then, did he mean by “more or less”? SeniramUK 17:44, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Some of the other races Daniels was descended from could be unknown to humanity in Archer’s time.' # ''LUIGI NOVI on Monday, October 18, 2004 - 6:23 pm: Rather than being surprised at being attacked by P-51s at the end of the previous episode, or listening to radio transmissions in Act 1 of this one, shouldn’t the crew have been able to tell what year they were in by using the stars, as Data did in ST First Contact? Thande on Tuesday, October 19, 2004 - 1:15 am: I believe Data worked out the time period by observing the level of pollution in Earth's atmosphere, not using the stars. Same difference, anyway. Perhaps it's because Enterprise's crew isn't accustomed to time travel (hey, wait, come back!) I mean the whole ship isn't accustomed to time travel. Mind you, in E2 didn't they use the method Luigi mentioned, using the stars to work out the time period? LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, October 19, 2004 - 12:12 pm: Data determined that they had arrived in the mid 21st century by "astrometric readings," and estimated that it was approximately 10 years after the third World War. You may be thinking of Spock in ST IV, who indicated only the level of pollution. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise